Bombing
by Bert8813
Summary: Kagome and Audrey are two of the best bombers and graffiti artists in New York. Life is good living on the wild side until they are forced to become personal assistants to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Takes place during the 1980s. Rating subject to change.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies stores, songs, brands etc. So don't sue.

-

-

-

"Boots, this is Fly Miko, you ready to hit this?"

"No doubt, were gonna bomb this building real good, got your shit?"

"Duh! Meet you there... be carful, I heard there's cops patrolling at night."

"Sounds fun, over and out." clicking off the walkie talkie.

This was it tonight, five of the city's best were going to bomb Taisho Towers, the newest co- op in Queens raising the cost of living in the area making it hard for the middle class residents that live there. All five were going to make their point loud and clear by any means necessary.

"Good everyone's asleep." turning her attention to her bedroom, before making a leap out of the third story window, into the night. "Fly Miko, this is Boots, I'm heading to the train station see you in thirty minutes." once again picking up the walkie talkie.

"Gotcha, meet me at my pad doors already open."

"Good, over and out." clicking off the device, the mild static breaking the late night silence. Making a sprint Audrey left to the train station, using her hanyou speed to catch the 1:15 train coming in three minutes. Bombing was a job that involved being very punctual; this mission everyone _must_ be on time.

"Just on time!" hopping the rusty turnstile on to the graffiti covered train, inside was empty except for the bum sleeping at the end of the car. The inside of the car was filled with graffiti with various names and someone loves somebody.

'_Seven stops, don't start without me miko.' _tapping her claws on the pole.

Staring at the passing trains and occasional passenger at each stop before daydreaming about Johnny Gill.

'_Stacy Lattisaw, watch out I'm gonna come for Johnny.' _Smiling to herself . The bum at the end of the car was now urinating in the corner, the stench was too much for the hanyou to take so she walked into the next car.

"You's Boots?" a red head young boy no older than thirteen asked the board hanyou sitting with his denim clad legs crossed bright green eyes looked up at Audrey.

"What of it?" turning her bronze eyes to the adolescent who was ogling her breast covered by a sports bra. "Like what you see, kid?" showing off her pearly white fangs.

"I-I-I didn't mean to look, I was just wonderin' if your were Boots." turning to look at the water bug crawling on the seat across from where she was standing.

"Ok kid, let me stop scaring you, I'm Boots." sticking her hand into her black Adidas sweat pants hanging loosely on her hips, the other holding on to the pole.

"Fly Miko said you would be on the train, I'm her apprentice." the young demon smiled, sticking his hands into his red Michael Jackson jacket.

"She has an apprentice now, guess I'll be seeing you more often... wats your name?"

"Shippo."

"No tag name yet? Well, we'll have to give you one, before or after this mission."

"Cool, look its our stop... exactly two minutes, were gonna have to run." Shippo burst out of the train with Audrey following close behind. Two streaks, one red the other midnight blue, speeding through the empty quiet streets.

"Where the hell are they! They should of been here by-."

"Now. Geez Kagome were actually on time, look ten minutes to get to Taisho Towers, four hours to bomb and sleep the rest of the day." Audrey said opening the front door to Kagome's house, it was a cozy house in Queens in a peaceful neighborhood. Kagome's mother Ai Higurashi decided to raise both her children in a diverse neighborhood with her aging father.

"Your right lets head... so who's gonna carry me? Remember I'm human." smiling sheepishly at the group.

"I'll do it Kags, its no problem." Shippo effortlessly picking up the girl in rainbow leg warmers over sized pink shirt and blue spandex shorts.

"Thanks kid... hey that's your new name Kidd Fox, you like it?"

"Cool, what do you think Boots?" turning around to look at the hanyou.

"Kidd Fox, it fits, lets go before the mousse holding her crimps wears out."

"Hey!" crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just jokin Kags." sprinting to Taisho Towers leaving the fox and human behind.

"Boots, Miko your just in time, so who's the kid?" Bobby Travinski, better known as Buzz asked the group. He is one of the best bombers in Manhattan, famous for his solo pieces on the A,1,2 and 5 lines.

"This is Kidd Fox, my apprentice!" still being carried by Shippo.

"Really Fly, so the duo is now a trio." smiling at the group. A large black duffle bag on his shoulder just like everyone else here. Two other males were standing in front of the co-op, Mario Gotti and Rakim Smalls, a.k.a. Shank and L Dice.

"Enough with the talk, lets hit this." walking past Bobby straight to Shank and L Dice.

"Bootsie, Fly Miko and... Kidd Fox bomb the front of the building while I'll do the left side with Dice and Buzz hit the right." Shank said turning his dark eyes from Boots to the building, absentmindedly picking out his afro with the pick in his hair. The bomber was from Sicilian decent he had a head full of curly dark brown hair.

"Boots... just Boots, come on lets get started." pulling her long midnight blue hair up in a loose bun, the cat ears on the top of her head twitched while she put the bandana over her sensitive nose.

"Yeah, everyone lets start." jogging off to his side of the wall, the others taking their positions, duffle bags in hand.

"I want to see the building before the showing."

"Why Mr. Taisho, it's almost four in the morning?" the assistant asked the heir to the multi million dollar Taisho fortune. Dressed immaculate in a slate gray pinstripe suite, Sesshomaru left the office without glancing back at the strange assistant. It was bad enough he had to miss time at school, but Jaken his loyal assistant and his half brother Inuyasha had to tag along to New York.

'_Damn, I cant wait till this is over and I can go back home. Why did father have that damn meeting and couldn't do this?'_ walking out of the suite of the five star hotel into the cool July night air. Thankfully there were was no heat wave yetso he could keep on his jacket on.

"What brings you out here?"

"I needed to get away, Jaken's face was annoying me." turning to see his younger brother chuckle at the comment.

"Sesshomaru, have you ever stopped to look at everything around here?"

"What do you mean Inuyasha? The Madonna wannabe's, foot high hair, or the women with padded shoulders?" turning to look at his younger sibling. The hanyou wore a black Members Only jacket and ripped jean with his favorite Adidas sneakers.

"No... I mean the art, look at that trains and the walls. Some of the work is real good, you don't see that stuff much back home."

"Isn't that illegal, vandalism... that's not art." rolling his golden eyes.

"Whatever. I'm board, lets go see the co-op." turning to look at his obviously board brother.

"Fine, I'll pull the car up."

"Yo who's car is that!!!"

"I don't know but I'm out see ya!!!" dropping the spray can and running into the night.

"Dice, you bastard!!!" the hanyou yelled at the retreating figures of L Dice and Buzz.

"What are you doing to my building?" a deep monotone voice said, his footsteps drawing closer to the bombers left behind.

-

-

-

This is my new story review tell me what you think... oh if your wonderin this story takes place during the 1980's but I'm not sure what year...


End file.
